1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an attachable adapter for mounting index tabs on a file folder.
2. Description of the Related Art
File folders in an office setting may be configured for a particular type of index tabs. For example, a particular office may use hanging folders that are designed for slot-in tabs. On occasion, the office may acquire a series of files that use a different index tab, say clip-on tabs, rather than slot-in tabs. For instance, an office may acquire a group of file folders from a consolidation of two offices, and the newly acquired folders may use the wrong type of tabs, or may not use index tabs at all. In general, it would be highly desirable to retrofit the newly acquired folders with the proper tabs, rather than replace all the file folders themselves. There exists a need for an inexpensive adapter that may be attached to an existing file folder, which enables the use of a predetermined index tab configuration.
A prior art folder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,057, in which a suspended filing folder has the top edge of one side slotted and folded around one suspension bar to accept slot-in tabs, and the other suspension bar is formed into a laminar structure with the top edge of the other side, and is embossed with a row of crimps to retain clip-in tabs. Although this particular file folder may readily accept both slot-in tabs and clip-on tabs, it does not address the problem of conversion from one type of tab to another, without replacement of the folder itself.
A prior art edge mounted index tab is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,113. The tab has a rectangular portion that provides a space for the placement of labels or other indicia. Extending from adjacent corners along the longitudinal margin of the rectangular portion are upper and lower feet. The lower foot is semi-elliptical, having a linear edge parallel to the longitudinal margin of the rectangular portion. The upper foot extends outward from the longitudinal margin of the rectangular portion, curving slightly downward relative thereto. A slotted offset is disposed between the upper foot and the rectangular portion. Upper and lower feet are inserted into corresponding holes along the folded edge of an item having a folded edge. A slight downward pull on the rectangular portion locks the edge of the upper hole into the slotted offset, and a pull in the opposite direction allows removal of the index tab. A drawback to the tab disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,113 is that it requires suitable slots along the edge of the folder or file; this tab does not address the problem of retrofitting an existing file or folder.
A convertible folder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,881. The folder is formed from a single blank and includes a pair of folder panels hingedly connected along a fold line. A pocket-defining panel is folded against one of the folder panels and cooperates therewith to form a pocket for containing documents. A small tab-supporting panel is secured to and folded against the pocket-defining panel in the preferred embodiment. An identifying tab is movably secured to the tab-defining panel and is moveable between a display position and an out-of-the-way position to allow delivery/presentation folder to be readily converted to a conventional file folder. However, the moveable identifying tab of U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,881 does not enable a folder with one type of tab, say a slot-in tab, to be used with another type of tab, say a clip-in tab, without complete replacement of the folder.
A repositionable indexing tab is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,285. The tab has two downwardly extending walls, designed to fit over the edge of a file or folder and create an interference fit that secures it in place. The tab is made of a flexible polymeric material so that it may be mounted, repositioned or removed easily. Removal of the tab from a wall edge causes the walls to flex apart and thereby eliminate or minimize the interference fit between the tab lower walls and the article on which the tab is mounted. Removal of the tab is therefore a smooth and simple operation that minimizes breakage of the tab or damage to the folder, organizer or storage medium. Although this indexing tab is easily attachable to the edge of any type of folder, regardless of the type of index tabs for which the folder is designed, it does not address the issue of conversion or retrofitting of a folder from one particular type of index tabs to another.
The prior art devices described above all fail to address the conversion or retrofitting of a folder with one type of tab, say a slot-in tab, so that it may be used with another type of tab, say a clip-in tab, without complete replacement of the folder. Clearly, there exists a need for an inexpensive index tab adapter that may be easily attached to an existing folder, which may allow the folder to use index tabs of a type for which it was not originally designed.